Picnic Mayhem
by Lachessis
Summary: A perfectly planned picnic by the girls of Konoha is given to tribute the boys. But the picnic slips by too perfect... and the aftermath was never in the plan...


**_Picnic Mayhem_**  
  
Warning: I do not own Naruto. I never will. Unless I have lots of money and the author decides to sell its rights... but that will never happen... So don't sue me... I really have no money actually...

* * *

Summary: The girls of Konoha: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata, decides on a picnic for the boys. But something happens afterwards!

* * *

This is for guys who underestimate us girls... Just a tip... Never ever do that especially in front of the females of your life...

* * *

**Chapter 1- Picnic  
  
**It was one quiet day in Konoha and Ino Yamanaka's flower shop's sales were a bit slow. She stared at the door for a long time, waiting for the chimes to ring. Her eyelids drooped over her blue eyes as she tried to keep herself awake but soon the door blurred and she realized that fighting sleep in this rate will end up to nothing.  
  
Rubbing her eyes to keep it open, she sat up straight and stretched out her arms as a yawn escaped from her mouth. She then stood and decided to do an ikebana with the fresh batch that arrived earlier that day.  
  
Using her favorite flower, the cosmos, as a main flower, the arrangement started to take shape as she placed other kinds of flowers, leaves and ribbons one at a time around the cosmos. She was so absorbed in what she had been doing that she did not notice Haruno Sakura arrive her doorstep if it hadn't been for the chimes she placed on the door.  
  
"That one is gorgeous, Ino!" Sakura greeted with a beaming smile, pointing out to the new arrangement she had finished.  
  
"Thanks." Ino said, smiling back at her friend. "Business today is a bit slow so I thought of doing something worthwhile... Do you like it?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"So what's up?" Ino asked, placing the new arrangement on the display window. It quickly attracted the attention of the few passersby outside the shop.  
  
"I was thinking of doing something nice for the guys... and I thought that a picnic in the clearing by the woods would be nice..."  
  
"Correction, Sakura. It's only for Sasuke right?" Ino frowned.  
  
Sakura frowned back. "If it is then I would not invite you in it in the first place!"  
  
Ino gave out an evil grin and picked out a lovely violet flower from the nearby vase. "Then I'm going to make a very special chocolate cake for him... You know how lovers exchange chocolates and all that..."  
  
"He doesn't eat sweets, Ino." Sakura said drawly.  
  
"I know. But with the juice from this flower he will not only be tempted to eat it but also glue his eyes on me!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT!" Sakura screamed while trying to grab the flower from Ino.  
  
"She's only bluffing you, Sakura. That's nothing but an ordinary violet." A voice behind them said.  
  
The two turned to the door saw Tenten. Behind her stood Hinata, who blushed at embarrassment for getting in the middle of a fight.  
  
At that, Ino giggled and Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Still can't tell violets from others can you?" Ino commented.  
  
Putting the flower back in the vase, she smiled at the two newcomers. Sakura sat near the counter, regaining her mood and making a mental note to brush up on her flowers in fear for Sasuke and not to allow any of Ino's food to get in his plate.  
  
"What can I do for you two?" Ino greeted.  
  
"I went here to get the flowers I ordered last time." Tenten said.  
  
"Wait here. I'll get them." Ino said.  
  
Ino disappeared from the curtained door. Tenten walked up to the counter to look at the flowers on the vase while Hinata walked to the display window and started to fiddle with the fresh flowers of the new arrangement. Sakura took that opportunity to invite them to the picnic.  
  
"That's great! I'll go invite Lee! I know he would really appreciate something like that!"  
  
"And Hinata will invite Kiba and maybe Shino too..." Sakura smiled.  
  
"I don't think they'll be there." Ino said, coming out of the curtained door with an armful of bright yellow chrysanthemums. She put the flowers on the table and wrapped it on a huge page of an old newspaper. "As far as I have heard, Kiba is on a mission and as for Shino, he is training for the upcoming final round."  
  
"And I thought all of Konoha's best will be there... I forgot all about that..." Sakura's face saddened.  
  
"Then let's just hope at least someone from the guys would come... or it will be an all girls picnic instead..." Ino said handing Tenten the flowers. "I'm going to try to get Shikamaru along coz I know that Chouji will already be there even before I tell him."  
  
The girls giggled at the thought.  
  
"I just dropped by to spread the news. I'm now off to tell Sasuke." Sakura said, glaring at Ino. But Ino just ignored.  
  
"Sakura..." Hinata said softly.  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
She began to blush lightly and played her fingers as she nervously asked Sakura. "...Naruto... Will... w-will he come...?"  
  
"You know Naruto. He likes going to picnics rather than train so he'll be there for sure."  
  
Hinata started to blush red at the thought and decided to make Naruto his favorite ramen that she had been perfecting for days.  
  
"See you on Saturday! And thanks for the flowers." Tenten waved.  
  
"Thank you for coming!" Ino smiled.  
  
The three girls left, leaving the flower shop once more empty of customers. Ino looked at the clock and sighed. Knowing that customers will not pick up by the end of the day, she decided to close the shop early and look for Shikamaru and Chouji.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura knocked on his door.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Where could he be?..." she asked softly to herself.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" a voice behind her said.  
  
She turned and saw the yellow haired fox boy. "Naruto."  
  
"If you're looking for HIM, he's not here. Sir Kakashi took him off to train himself somewhere!" he frowned. "He always get things I want... That airbag!"  
  
Sakura glared at him, making Naruto retreat. Inner Sakura was screaming to beat the hell out of Naruto.  
  
Naruto pouted and looked away, his hands on his head and eyes turning into small slits, which emphasized his whiskers more.  
  
Sakura's face saddened and when Naruto noticed this, he dropped his hands and asked why.  
  
Sakura had been thinking of not inviting Naruto on the way to Sasuke's but everytime she remembered Hinata's gentle face and sweet smile, she can't think of doing something to make her miserable like not inviting the guy she likes.  
  
"We are having a picnic this coming Saturday and we were thinking of having everyone along..."  
  
"Can I come?" Naruto asked excitedly, his baby blue eyes bright and anxious.  
  
"HELL NO!!! You'll only ruin everything!" Inner Sakura said.  
  
"Of course you can come." She smiled, putting Hinata to mind. This is for Hinata she kept telling herself.  
  
Naruto screamed in delight. "Then I'll go tell Sir Jiraiya I'm not going to training on Saturday. Don't worry Sakura! I'll be there!"  
  
Sakura sighed as Naruto left her running. In her mind she worried about Naruto... but she set the thought aside and smiled instead.  
  
At least Ino and she wouldn't have to fight over Sasuke and ruin the picnic...  
  
Then she thought about Naruto. She had always treated him bad and she never really appreciated the things he does for her. She then realized that Saturday would be her only chance to show this and she promised that for one day, she would tolerate everything that Naruto would throw at her...  
  
Except a kiss, maybe...  
  
She couldn't wait for Saturday.

* * *

"How are you today, Lee?" Tenten asked as she walked in to his bedside.  
  
Lee had his bed raised up an angle so he would appear to be sitting up. He smiled and welcomed the guest warmly.  
  
"Tsunade says that I can go out of the hospital anytime, but I have to be sure not to overwork myself."  
  
"That's great!" Tenten smiled. She started to unwrap the chrysanthemums and placed them neatly on a fresh vase on the bedside table. "I went to the flower shop today and guess who I saw besides Ino!"  
  
"Sakura!" he beamed.  
  
Tenten smiled. "She says we are going to have a picnic this coming Saturday. If Tsunade says that you are well enough, then I think you can join all four of us. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and me!"  
  
"Princess Hinata will be there?" a low voice boomed from behind them.  
  
It was Neji.  
  
"If she's there then I am coming along."

* * *

Shikamaru wasn't home that day and Ino knew that he's probably at the clearing at the forest where they practiced as a team before. Sure enough, Shikamaru was there, along with Chouji. The two were talking to each other as she observed in the nearby tree. To get their attention, she threw a kunai at the space between them. Sure enough, it got their attention, but knowing it was their teammate, Ino, the two did not pose any sign of attack for the newcomer.  
  
"I'm so glad you are here both! I have something important to tell you."  
  
"What?" Shikamaru asked impatiently.  
  
"We are having a picnic on Saturday and you two are invited to come. Can you?"  
  
"Oh wow! A picnic! That sounds great! I'm in!" Chouji said between potato chips.  
  
"Shikamaru?" Ino asked the other guy.  
  
Shikamaru raised his hand over his chin, thinking deeply and staring at the kunai that Ino threw in earlier to get their attention. Then he grinned.  
  
"You are such a smart girl, Ino! Thanks for the inspiration!" he said.  
  
Ino blushed at the compliment.  
  
"I'll be at that picnic of yours, don't you worry." Shikamaru smiled.  
  
Ino froze at where she stood, not knowing how to react.  
  
The silence between them was crushed when Chouji excused himself he was going home because he has eaten up all his potato chips. The fat ninja disappeared in the darkness of the woods, leaving Ino and Shikamaru all by themselves.  
  
"It's getting dark. I'll walk you home." Shikamaru said.  
  
"No thanks!" she quickly said.  
  
Ino jumped up from tree to tree in a fast pace, hoping that Shikamaru won't follow. By the time she had reached home and saw her face in the mirror, she was beet red in embarrassment.  
  
It was the first time that Shikamaru really praised her. He never did appreciate the things she does... until today...  
  
She could not comprehend why she was blushing.  
  
She thought of Sasuke and silently imagined her dearest dream. Hoping that it would overwrite whatever had happened.  
  
But even that did not wipe away the last of the earlier scene.  
  
"Damn it." She swore as she buried her head under the blue pillow she always hugged whenever she imagined of Sasuke...  
  
She can't wait for Saturday. She needs to see Sasuke to rid her of the lingering idea in her mind.  
  
She buried her head deeper.

* * *

Naruto walked home with a big smile beaming on his face. Jiraiya has agreed to let him go to the picnic due to his persistence. (He used the Harem no Jutsu on his teacher to plead. Jiraiya agrees, for the condition that Naruto pose for the upcoming fourth volume of "Come Come Paradise".) And with Sasuke out of his way, he doesn't give a damn to all those who'll be there. He'll finally have Sakura to himself.  
  
He was thinking of the things that they would do at the picnic when a very familiar scent put him off track.  
  
"Oh wow! Ramen!" he squealed inside.  
  
He followed the smell and was surprised to find himself not in front of the Ramen house but in front of someone else's house instead. Jumping to a nearby tree that arched over the house's kitchen, he peeked in quietly and was surprised when he found out who the owner of the house was.  
  
"Hinata?" he said.  
  
The shy raven-haired girl widened her eyes in surprise at the person who came in from the kitchen window. She turned beet red as the person she likes came to the stove and got his hands burned on the pot's cover handle. She was powdered with flour from the noodles she had tried making from head to toe and one of her eyes got irritated when flour from her hair fell into her eyes. She was about to rub it when Naruto quickly ran up to her and held the hand with his.  
  
"Don't rub it. It might get worse. Let me."  
  
At that, Naruto came closer. Hinata hesitated, but Naruto's grip tightened. His face was so close to hers that she could hear him exhale as he tried to blow off the mote in her eye.  
  
When the task was done, Hinata was as red as anyone could possibly be.  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
All she could do was nod.  
  
"I didn't know you could cook Ramen. It smells so delicious."  
  
She smiled as she dusted herself of the flour.  
  
"May I taste it?" Naruto asked, his stomach growled in agreement.  
  
She blushed again. But there was a lingering worry that he might find something lacking or that he might not like it altogether.  
  
Naruto took in his first bite.  
  
"This tastes great!" he exclaimed. "Even better than the one sold in the Ramen House!"  
  
If Hinata were the kind of girl who screams when she was so happy, she would have screamed so loud it might have reached the village of Sand.  
  
"Come on Hinata! Let's eat!"  
  
Hinata smiled her sweetest as she watched Naruto eat happily in between bites.

* * *

Saturday finally came! It greeted everyone cheerfully with a beautiful warm sunshine peeking out of the clouds. There was no sign of impending rain and it was the most perfect setting for a picnic.

* * *

At Konoha Hospital, Rock Lee was up before the sun was and was dressed and ready by the time Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru came in.  
  
"Ohayo minna-san!" Lee greeted as the group entered his room.  
  
"Wow Lee! I thought you were still dozing off!" Naruto said.  
  
"I was so anxious to find out this surprise the girls had for us that I was not able to sleep last night!"  
  
"I doubt that." Neji started. "Girls always have something up their sleeves."  
  
"What do you mean by that Neji? Tenten and the others would never do that!"  
  
"Especially Sakura and Hinata!" Naruto seconded "Hinata is so kind that she would not even hurt a fly!"  
  
"Well maybe that's because she's teamed up with that insect guy Shino." Shikamaru joked.  
  
Naruto fell into deep thought while contemplating on what Shikamaru had just said, earning the sweat drop of those around him.  
  
"Baka." Neji mumbled.  
  
'Tell that to Ino and she'll definitely go berserk.' Shikamaru thought with a sweat drop forming in his forehead as he imagined how it would all end up. 'Maybe it would be better if Chouji was here instead of Neji...'  
  
"I think we better not let the girls wait..." Shikamaru said.  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" Lee exclaimed with his signature grin.  
  
Naruto ran after them outside. "Hey guys! I don't get it! What's a fly got to do with that weirdo Shino and Hinata?"

* * *

"This is it. This is the place... I think..." Shikamaru said after studying the makeshift map Ino drew for him.  
  
Each one of the boys were amazed at how beautiful the place the girls chose. It was a huge clearing in the forest, full of every kind of flowers one can imagine. In the middle of it all sat a huge centuries old cherry tree with it's light pink petals cascading down at the summon of the light fragrant breeze that passed by. It was early spring, so everything around them was full of life. Butterflies fluttered alongside other insects and the blue sky in the backdrop just makes the scene perfect.  
  
Below the cherry tree a huge red picnic cloth that accented the green grass around it is laid. On it sat four girls chatting happily. From afar, no one would recognize them. Tenten was wearing a light pink kimono bordered by white waves. The two ball-like masses of her chocolate hair were encircled with bright pink beads to match her kimono. Ino Yamanaka has her hair done into a fat golden blonde mass held down with royal blue pins to accent her dark blue kimono decorated with white clouds and a lovely crane in flight. Sakura Haruno has her candy pink hair in a beautiful hairstyle pinned down on her back with intricately designed yellow pins with red beads hanging down from it. Her red kimono is beautifully bordered with cherry blossoms and a cherry blossom tree is embroidered near her right leg. As for Hinata, she wore her favorite orange kimono bordered with overlapping semicircles and an intricate crane design was painted on the side near her right leg. Her bangs were held back with flowery hair clips and she looked just as stunning as the other three were. From afar they all looked like dolls ready for a festival.  
  
"Finally! They're here!" Tenten said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! They're staring at us!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Of course they are! We're beautiful." Ino smiled.  
  
Hinata blushed, making the light brush of make up useless.

* * *

The guys stood for a while, staring at the "strangers" below the cherry tree.  
  
"Are we here yet? I'm hungry. Where are those girls anyway? And what are those ladies doing on our meeting place?" Naruto complained.  
  
Shikamaru hit him squarely in the head. "That's them, baka!"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
They slowly came forward, taking in the girls' beauty that overlapped the beauty of the nature around them.  
  
The girls in turn, suddenly felt embarrassed and they all bowed down and stared at the red picnic cloth instead of the visitors. The guys then went and sat right beside their partners. (-;)  
  
Lee sat beside Tenten.  
  
Shikamaru slipped in beside Ino.  
  
Naruto went up to Sakura.  
  
Neji stepped towards Hinata.

* * *

"You are so beautiful today, Tenten." Lee praised.  
  
"Do you mean that I am beautiful only today?!" she said, almost frowning.  
  
"Don't put it that way! You are always beautiful. And today you are specially beautiful because you went through all the trouble to fix yourself..."  
  
Tenten smiled sweetly at Lee, her face red in embarrassment for snapping at him like that and also for his flattering remark.  
  
"Thank you." She said, kissing him on the cheek and making Lee blush.

* * *

Silence governed between Ino and Shikamaru.  
  
"Hey." Shikamaru greeted.  
  
He blushed upon catching a glimpse from her face. Knowing the situation they are in, he took the first move.  
  
"I always thought that you were the most confident girl I have ever met." He started.  
  
"What do you mean?!" she said, raising her head to meet his eyes. Worry was in her face.  
  
"That's better." He smiled. "I thought for a second there that you had lost all of your courage when you didn't look at me... You look stunning... Don't hide that beautiful face... I just might miss it."  
  
Ino blushed. And then she smiled.  
  
"Where's Chouji by the way?" she asked.  
  
"That guy suddenly had one hell of a stomach ache. Can you believe him? Chouji, the guy with the stomach of steel, now can't even lift his butt off the toilet?!"  
  
Ino giggled. Just what he really need to perk up his appetite.  
  
"Then it only means that there will be more for everyone..."  
  
"I know how good you cook. I'd be glad to take thirds."

* * *

'Just this once, Sakura. Just this once...' she reminded herself.  
  
"Wow, Sakura! You look so beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" she blushed.  
  
"Why would I lie to you? If that airbag Sasuke is here, I think he would have said the very same thing."  
  
Sakura had a fleeting memory of the guy of her dreams. The one wherein he bids her goodbye for his training with Kakashi.  
  
She sighed. 'I bet Sasuke had already found a way how to relieve himself of that curse...'  
  
"Sakura? Naruto to Sakura! Are you in there Sakura?"  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality. She smiled at Naruto. "Oh sorry! What was it you were saying?"  
  
"You know what? Way over there I really didn't recognize you! I thought you were a new teacher at the Academy!"  
  
'What?! Why you little...!' Inner Sakura screamed, getting ready to beat Naruto up.  
  
'Just this once...' she reminded herself.  
  
Inner Sakura growled. 'Okay... Just this once...'  
  
'Just imagine he's Sasuke...'  
  
'NO WAY!!!! That guy is none of Sasuke!'  
  
'A Sasuke who got himself knocked in the head while transforming as Naruto.'  
  
'What ever.'  
  
"But I said to myself, if she's a new teacher, she would be ugly..." Naruto continued.  
  
'THAT'S IT! I'm gonna blow you to pieces and...'  
  
"You are too beautiful to be an Acad teach! So I supposed it really was you after all..."  
  
At that, Inner Sakura disappeared and left Sakura blushing.  
  
"Do you really mean that, Naruto?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled sweetly. "No one has ever praised me like that before... except for Ino... all people see is my big fore head..."  
  
Naruto scratched the back of his head grinning. That was one point for Naruto and zero to Sasuke!  
  
"There's definitely nothing wrong with your forehead ...Also... no one in the Academy wears pink hair except you, Sakura... It's really perfect, since your named after cherry blossoms..." he said, looking up the tree.  
  
'Naruto... sometimes you really can make a girl happy... but most of the time you are just plain annoying... And that's what makes you, you.'  
  
"I should have known you guys were cooking... I shouldn't have eaten breakfast..." Naruto said.

* * *

"I never thought you'd wear that kimono again." Neji said.  
  
Hinata bowed her head lower. It was her special kimono that his mother gave her a long time ago. It was supposed to be Neji's, if he only did not turn up to be male. It was one given to female predecessors of the Branch family, but since there wasn't one in their time, it was then "lent" to Hinata. She once wore that when a family ritual took place and never did since in fear of Neji's pearl eyes.  
  
Neji's always-frowning face eased.  
  
"It looks good on you... a far cry from that jacket... You should wear stuff like that more often..."  
  
Hinata smiled, unaware of a slight blush that has formed on her cheeks. Neji walked away from her, trying to suppress the emotion that might come bursting if he stared more at her.  
  
"Cousin Neji... Wait!..."  
  
He turned.  
  
Hinata raised her head and smiled sweetly. "...Thank you..."  
  
"Hmph!" he said turning around and walking away with the frown pasted back on his face.  
  
But deep inside something fluttered.  
  
He frowned more, hoping that it would not show and blow off the character he is posed to be.

* * *

"Sugoi!!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed at the feast before him.  
  
The girls smiled sweetly, knowing that the boys are proud of whatever they had served.  
  
The boys knew who made which food before them.  
  
Lee is sure as hell that Tenten baked the chocolate muffins.  
  
And Shikamaru can really tell that it was Ino who cooked the Chicken Teriyaki and the Golden Fried Rice.  
  
Naruto will never mistake Sakura's special Fruit Shake.  
  
And Neji always know how good Hinata cooks Ramen.  
  
"ITADAKIMASU!!!!!!!!!!" they all cheered.

* * *

Underneath the centuries old cherry tree in the middle of the lovely clearing, a group of girls and boys sat and ate.  
  
They are the young ninjas of Konoha. Trained to survive under the harshest of conditions and situations. With nothing in mind but protection of the things they are assigned to do.  
  
But now it seemed that time had stopped.  
  
They were always worried about passing exams and surviving as a ninja. But for once in their lives they forgot all about the pain, the hardships and the competition between them.  
  
As they sat there, they don't see an opponent or a soldier across where they sat...  
  
All they see are their friends...  
  
All they know now is the happiness that small picnic has brought all of them...  
  
Indeed, there is magic in that picnic.  
  
The jokes shared were senseless but it didn't matter.  
  
They all laughed like they had never done before.  
  
Even Hinata and Neji widened up their smiles and for the first time, they were all able to hear their laughter.

* * *

The celebration all ended by sunset. Taking the girls in their best spots high up in the trees, they watched as the fiery orange ball cascade slowly down the horizon of the Mountain of the Four Hokages.

* * *

The boys walked the girls home as the night started to embrace everything in darkness.  
  
"Are you sure you can walk all the way to Konoha Hospital all by yourself, Lee?" Tenten asked with worry on her face. "You shouldn't have accompanied me all the way home."  
  
They both stood just outside the gate of her house.  
  
Lee showed his famous grin. "To see you home safe is enough inspiration for me that I can walk all the way back to the Hospital no matter how far it is."  
  
Tenten blushed, realizing how much Lee really cared about her.  
  
"I really enjoyed the picnic. The muffins were delicious! It really pays to be out of the Hospital once in a while."  
  
"You would stay shorter there if you would stop overworking yourself and let your body heal for a sec."  
  
"What can I do? I lived all my life doing those things as a daily routine!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Lee."  
  
She brushed a light kiss on his cheek and ran inside, leaving the young man on the gate.  
  
He stood there dumbfounded and blushing. And then he grinned again.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai... and... Amai yume..."

* * *

For the first time since they had been teammates, Shikamaru noticed that Ino was pretty quiet all day. It was always him opening up the conversations... Just like what he was about to do now as they walk to Ino's house.  
  
"Ino..."  
  
Surprised upon hearing her name as she was deep in thought, she blushed in embarrassment and looked at Shikamaru with wide, surprised eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is there something wrong? You don't seem to be yourself today."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" she snapped. "There's nothing wrong with me! I just have a lot of things running in my mind... that's all..."  
  
A wee bit satisfied that Ino still snaps back at him, he pushed the idea aside and thought of something else to talk about.  
  
"Teriyaki was nice."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Where did you learn how to cook so delicious?"  
  
"Most of the recipes I got from the Academy... but most of the time I make them myself..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I saw all four of you from afar, all of you looked so beautiful and the same... you are all female ninjas"  
  
"Really?" her face saddened.  
  
"But you really outstood all of them... Because as far as I can see, you are the most skilled female ninja in all of Konoha!... And the most beautiful..."  
  
She blushed.  
  
They had reached her house without their knowledge.  
  
"We're here." Shikamaru said drawly.  
  
He looked back at Ino. She was already by the gate.  
  
"...Shikamaru..." she mumbled.  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"...Am I ... really beautiful?..."  
  
He smiled. "As beautiful as how this day had come to be."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai."  
  
"Oyasumi... Sleep well..."  
  
"I will."  
  
She closed the gate and went to her room.  
  
But Shikamaru did not leave where he stood until Ino had turned off her lights...

* * *

Sakura was surprised at how Naruto was quiet all of the sudden. She knows how much Naruto really likes her and how noisy he really is.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Is there something wrong? You weren't talking ever since we left the picnic site."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Tell you the truth, Sakura... I'm afraid to spoil this day by talking..."  
  
She was dumbstruck, knowing that Naruto fears she would get angry at him and start to ruin his very special day.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Is that what you really think, Naruto?"  
  
He looked up to the stars. "Actually... no..."  
  
"...no?"  
  
"I'm more afraid of tomorrow, Sakura... Because by tomorrow, all of these will be but a memory... and by tomorrow... everything will go back as it had been before..."  
  
She felt guilty at how bad she kept treating the poor guy. She was almost teary eyed when he continued.  
  
"...I don't want to forget today... I don't want to forget how beautiful you look and how happy I really am today... If this becomes a memory then I am bound to forget all of this... And I don't want any of that to happen..."  
  
She gave him her sweetest smile while trying to back off the tears away.  
  
"If you put all of the things that happened today in your heart... you will never forget it... even if your memory fails you or if something overlaps this memory... The heart always remembers, because it knows how much a memory is worth... Tomorrow will always come and steal today... but it can never steal whatever you had stored in your heart."  
  
They reached her house.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful memory." He smiled.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai."  
  
"Oyasumi Nasai."

* * *

"Hinata..."  
  
She looked to her side with a bit of fear in her eyes. She could still remember how he, her cousin, had almost killed her during the exams. If it hadn't been for the great people at Konoha Hospital and the jounins there at the exams, she would not have lived to experience this beautiful day.  
  
"You like Naruto, don't you?"  
  
She blushed red. Neji frowned.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Cousin Neji, please don't hurt him! I do like Naruto... but you don't have to hurt him if you want me..."  
  
Surprised at her reaction, Neji was dumbstruck for a while. They reached her house and Neji still did not respond.  
  
"Oyasumi, Princess Hinata." He said, turning to leave.  
  
"Cousin Neji! Wait!"  
  
He turned back and met with Hinata's pearly eyes. He was surprised to see determination in them.  
  
Just like during the exams.  
  
"If you hurt Naruto then I'll have to fight you again." She said. "And this time, I don't care if I die."  
  
Silence.  
  
"If you really like that Ramen boy, then you have to prove it to me how much you really like him... I won't hurt him... If you will protect him..."  
  
He turned and walked away.  
  
But deep inside he really was smiling.  
  
Hinata has become stronger.  
  
Because of him.  
  
Because of Naruto...  
  
"Don't worry, Princess... I will not do it... "

* * *

TBC ;

* * *

Author's note:  
  
No... there are no SakuraxNaruto and NejixHinata here. (Sorry ;) I really like NarutoxHinata and SakuraxSasuke. I just thought of giving Naruto one chance to get close enough to Sakura without Sasuke spoiling his style. And I wanted to show that Neji is all fluffy inside even if many thinks he is cruel on Hinata. I think he's only misunderstood.  
  
Up next, the Mayhem part...  
  
Please r&r. My first. No flames please... 


End file.
